


Smile You're On Camera

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy gets caught on a kiss cam with a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 31
Kudos: 128





	Smile You're On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

Timmy can’t say that he’d anticipated being the third wheel when he’d made plans to go see a basketball game with his best friend and his sister. He’d only found out they were dating earlier that same day, and now here he was, realizing this was what every single outing with them was going to be like from then on.

Them being all cute and couple-y, and him, forever the third wheel. _Awesome_. 

It’s not that he’s not happy for them, because he is. Pauline deserves someone who looks at her the way Will does, and Will deserves someone who will lift him up and push him to try new things the way Pauline undoubtedly will. 

In a lot of ways they’re perfect for each other, and he can’t believe he hasn’t seen it sooner. But, none of that changes the fact that every time they hang out now, they’re going to be a couple, and Timmy will be the outsider, just tagging along like a lost puppy. 

At least the basketball game is exciting enough to take his mind off it, until halftime rolls around, and while Pauline and Will are being all giggly and flirty next to him, Timmy is right back to hating his life and wishing he wasn’t so pathetically single. 

If he had someone, _anyone_ , he wouldn’t have to be a permanent third wheel. Though, it’s not like he’s going to go out and find someone to date just because of that. He might be feeling pretty pathetic right now, but even he has limits. 

He’d pretty much forgotten that since this was a charity game, the stadium had decided to unretire the dreaded Kiss Cam for some added entertainment, and to get the donations rolling. He only remembered when he looked up and saw two very uncomfortable looking people on the big screen, lips barely touching before they sprung apart, faces so red you could probably fry an egg on their foreheads. 

Timmy wasn’t really worried about it, figuring the fact that he was thirdwheeling was visible from space, and that if anyone was going to get caught on the damn thing, it’d be Pauline and Will. 

Apparently the universe had other ideas. 

The camera lands on him, and for a dreaded second he thinks they want him to kiss Pauline, and he nearly throws up in his mouth, until he realizes that the camera isn’t on him and his sister, it’s on him and the obscenely handsome stranger next to him. 

Oh boy. 

The fact that they wanted him to kiss a guy wasn’t an issue for Timmy, he’d known he was bisexual since before he even knew there was a word for it. No, the issue here wasn’t his sexuality, the issue here was that this guy was too fucking hot for Timmy to kiss and not make a total ass of himself. 

Plus, just because Timmy was fine with kissing a guy, didn’t mean the hot stranger would be, there was just so many ways this could all end in disaster, and with Timmy’s luck, something was definitely going to go really fucking wrong. 

“Uhm.” He says eloquently, turning to face the Greek god at his side. “We don’t-” 

The rest of what he was going to say gets swallowed up by the gorgeous man’s mouth, as he kisses Timmy so passionately you’d think Timmy had just offered to birth his children and suck his dick for all of eternity. 

We’re talking hand at the back of his neck pulling him closer, tongue expertly separating Timmy’s lips and sneaking in to play with Timmy’s tongue, and as if that wasn’t hot enough, the guy even lightly bites at Timmy’s bottom lip as he pulls back. 

It was unlike any first kiss Timmy’s ever experienced, and he didn’t even know the guy’s name. 

Feeling more than a little dazed, like the guy had literally short circuited his brain with his mouth, it takes Timmy a few seconds to realize that _everyone_ had seen that, and by the sounds of their hooting and hollering, they were very into it. 

The kiss cam moves onto its next unsuspecting victims, but not before Timmy sees his own red face staring back at him from the big screen, with Mr. Adonis smiling all smugly next to him. 

Timmy tries to think of something to say, to break the ice and maybe actually introduce himself, figuring that would at least be the polite thing to do in this situation. It’s not that he thought they’d become friends or anything, but some small talk probably couldn’t hurt? 

He also really wanted to at least get to know the name of the guy who kissed him so fucking well his goddamn toes curled up in his sneakers, but everything he comes up with sounds fucking ridiculous. By the time the game is due to start back up, Timmy still hasn’t said a word, and the handsome stranger has gone back to laughing with his buddies, leaving Timmy cursing himself to high heavens. 

When the game is over, and he’s waiting outside for the Uber that Pauline ordered them, Timmy feels someone tap him on the shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He does not squeak, no matter what Pauline and Will try to claim later. He _doesn’t._

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” A deep, and hot as all fuck, voice comes sheepishly from behind him.

When Timmy turns around, his eyes nearly pop out of his head, because standing there, practically bouncing on his feet, with his hands pushed awkwardly into the pockets of his coat, is the handsome stranger from the game. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Pauline says when it becomes obvious that Timmy has forgotten how to talk. “He’s skittish as all fuck, jumps at everything. Not your fault.” 

“Uhm.” He clears his throat, and smiles awkwardly up at the man, before indicating to Pauline with a quick tilt of his head. “What she said.” 

“Good, good.” The stranger smiles, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “I just, I wanted… I mean, I was wondering if - Fuck it, would you want to go grab a drink with me?” 

The stranger looks so nervous, and so sure he’s going to get turned down, that Timmy all but melts and forgets to actually say anything. But luckily, Pauline comes to his rescue again.

“Yes, yes he would.” Pauline grins, and pushes Timmy towards the guy, nearly making him faceplant into the man’s chest. “His name is Timmy, by the way, in case you were wondering.”

Naturally, after that, Pauline claims full credit for their relationship, even when both Armie and Timmy argue that it was more like fate. 

“Fate didn’t get this idiot to go out with you for that drink, I did.” Pauline snorts, rolling her eyes. “Without me, you’d both be pining over what if’s for the rest of eternity. This is my victory, I claim it.” 

She even says as much in her speech at their wedding a few years later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Armie and Timmy are strangers but are caught on a kiss cam at some game, and sparks fly. And after the game they both are shy and trying to strike up conversation and they go home together, make out or sex and cuteness and all ensues. 
> 
> As I’m sure you can tell, I deviated slightly from the prompt, mostly because I couldn’t quite fit everything into it, since by the time I got them out of the dang stadium this had already gotten pretty long (by ficlet standard) and to save myself from accidentally making this 100k long, something had to give 😔
> 
> Hopefully the fact they end up married makes up for the lack of cute make outs, but just know, even if you can't read them here, they have a loooooot of them. A lot. 😉❤️
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment letting me know. I love all of them so so much, and they make me really happy. Never feel like your comment isn't good enough, because trust me, even if it's "just" emojis, they make my day so much better ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
